conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabrillo Technologies
| traded_as = | foundation = April 19, 1990 | location = , Orange, K.S. | locations = | founder = Smith, Duke of Cabo | area_served = 110 countries | coordinates = | key_people = Smith, Duke of Cabo )}} Prince George the Elder )}} Mario Esposito )}} | industry = | products = , , , , , , , , , , }} | services = | revenue = KS$52.02 billion (2016) | operating_income = KS$15.83 billion (2016) | net_income = KS$12.64 billion (2016) | assets = KS$149.64 billion (2016) | equity = KS$74.19 billion (2016) | owner = | num_employees = 64,281 (2016) | divisions = Cabrillo Europe Cabrillo Asia-Pacific Occidental | subsid = Cabrillo Electrics Eureka Sunnex Systems Redondo Securities Primal | slogan = Connections Count | homepage = cabrillo.com | footnotes = }}Cabrillo Technologies Ltd. (also known simply as Cabrillo or Cabrillo Tech) is a Sierran technology headquartered in , Orange, Sierra. Founded and owned since 1990 by Smith, Duke of Cabo, the former King of Sierra, the company is by the Sierran Royal Family and close friends. When Cabrillo in 1997, it was listed and publicly traded on the Porciúncula Stock Exchange (LASE) as "CAB". In 2015, shortly after Smith abdicated as king, he and his uncle Prince George the Elder of Sonora restructured the company as private, and sold over 70% of the company's shares to Smith's brother, Prince George of San Diego, through the latter's : the Lewis & Sons Investment Group. Cabrillo originally manufactured and specialized in and related products, before it expanded into other technology fields, including and wireless products, through various acquisitions of smaller tech companies. Today, it is one of the largest technology firms in the world, and offers products and services in 110 countries around the world. It marketed its products heavily towards households and small businesses, and offered a wide-ranged line of products ranging from and to . Between the late 1990s and early 2000s, Cabrillo was one of the world's most valuable companies, and pioneered in the private internet sector. Its router, the Purple Box, became its most popular product, with its second-generation version (1998–2004) selling over 60 million units. It also briefly capitalized off internet software during the by offering the now defunct El Camino, an early service. As of 2016, Cabrillo has about 64,000 employees worldwide, about 60% of whom work in the main development center in , Santa Clara. Most corporate affairs and operations occur at the headquarters in Irvine, Orange, however. The majority of the company's shares and operations are indirectly or directly owned by the Sierran Royal Family. Since 1998, none of its revenue has been subsidized by Parliament, and it was a publicly traded company on the Porciúncula Stock Exchange between 1997 and 2015. The founder, Smith, Duke of Cabo, served as its CEO and president at various times, from 1990 to 1997, while he was Crown Prince, and then again from 2003 to 2005, before he ascended the throne as King. He resumed his executive duties shortly after his re-acquisition in 2015 when he abdicated. Corporate history Cabrillo Technologies was founded in April 1990 by Smith, Duke of Cabo, who was the Crown Prince of Sierra and a recent graduate from the University of Sierra, Berkeley (then-known as the University of Santa Clara, Berkeley) in business administration and computer science, and his friend and colleague, Benjamin Sodhi, who worked in the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory's development team. The name "Cabrillo" was chosen by Smith and Sodhi in honor of , a 16th-century Portuguese-Spaniard who was the first European to navigate the Sierran coast. Cabrillo's exploration of Sierra captured the imagination and intrigue of European powers, and is cited as being responsible for Sierra's eventual existence. Smith and Sodhi developed the "Purple Box" router. The Purple Box was an adaptation from earlier prototypes which were originally developed by the Lawrence laboratory team under the direction of research engineer Orlando Sanchez. Both colleagues obtained permission and the license to the models from Sanchez and his team, and received consultative advice and input during the course of the Purple Box's own development and design production. In 1991, former executive developer Ezekiel Musgrave from Titus, and Richie Odrick, a programmer, joined the Cabrillo company. Although the company received strong sales from its initial routers, Smith received a $20 million grant from Parliament. The grant was part of a comprehensive package passed by Parliament through the Federal Assistance for Sustaining Technology Act of 1991 (FAST ACT). The subsidy for Cabrillo was meant to offset start-off costs. The grant also included provisions for government oversight over the direction and growth of the company. The decision was controversial and derided by rival competitors as government interference with the private market. Despite accusations of corruption and favoritism from the government, Cabrillo remained a private company and derived most of its revenue from its own sales and private investment. The Purple Box products line proved to be an instrumental success for Cabrillo Technologies, and some of the company's most popular products remained virtually unchanged for over a decade due to their reliability and state-of-the-art design. Emphasizing on compact, affordable, and efficient products, the company touted the early slogan, "The Cabrillo Way", to distinguish itself from its rivals in the market. Between 1993 and 1997, Cabrillo Technologies made several acquisitions of smaller companies, diversifying its specialties and products, and placing the company at the forefront of the Kingdom's emergent Silicon Valley. As the popularity of the Internet grew and newer advancements to the industry arrived, the company remained adaptive of the rapidly growing landscape. Its routers were crucial to the rise of major Internet service providers, most of which originated within Sierra. At the height of the dot-com bubble during mid-2000, Cabrillo Technologies had a market capitalization of over $400 billion, making it the most valuable company in the world. Its near-monopoly on the industry came under intensive scrutiny by federal antitrust regulators, halting the company's acquisition spree. Structure Acquisitions and subsidiaries Products and services Facilities Controversies Relationship with the Sierran monarchy Antitrust lawsuit Privacy invasion See also *Smith, Duke of Cabo *List of companies in Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Companies of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra